Legacy of the ancients
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: this here is a story i've been sitting on for 2-3 years now, the story of a young man named Janus Vonazum who gets warped into the pokemon world and begins an epic journey that will change his life... forever, DawnxOC rating may go up later... PLZ R&R!


Legacy of the ancients

Trial1

Trials of the sword

Chapter 1

The Legacy Begins

Janus Vonazum was an ordinary teenager living in a small town in the state of Maine, He loved hanging with his friends, playing video games, was an eating contest champ, but he lived with just his mom. Life for Janus was good, however he had a dark secret… a secret that if it was revealed, spelled doom for Janus's social life, Janus was a closet Pokemon fan!"

Janus loved Pokemon ever since It's heyday of the late 90's. He watched the TV Series on the web; he played the card game (he hid his cards secretly from even his mom who was one of those people who claimed pokemon to be satanic). Janus closely guarded his secret from the time he was 12 right up until one fateful day…

"Yeah, I'll see you at work tomorrow, Phil, Okay, bye." Said Janus ending a call on his cell phone as he unlocked the door of his house to go up and do some school work. But then he noticed something that made him stop dead in his tracks. A letter with the envelope torn open, and the envelope had the symbol of Pokemon USA on it. Trembling, he read the letter

_Dear Janus Vonazum:_

_You have been selected to come to a special tournament known as the pokemon Grand-master championships an Airplane will come to pick you up on June 27, awaiting your arrival_

_Eric W. Waddell_

_CEO of Pokemon USA_

Janus Gasped in horror, if his mom had seen this then that means… He ran up to his room as best he could. To find it wrecked, his clothes strewn about, CDs scattered, books everywhere, it was pure chaos, but what was worse… every single spare pokemon card he owned was torn up. Janus fell to his knees and a tear fell down his cheek. He had come so far in his game, been recommended for the Pro ranks and now his future in the game was torn up at his feet. _At least she didn't get my tournament deck, which I keep at my side._ He thought, he removed the deck from his bag, and gazed at his powerful pokemon… His Salamence, His Garchomp LVX, His Palkia. He knew he had to run for it If his future as a pokemon card player were to survive. He packed his deck back into his bag and got up to leave and to his horror the woman who did this horrible mess was standing in the doorway looking directly at her son. "Where is it." She asked calmly.

"You ruined my life!" spat Janus in anger.

"I made you see the light, your destiny is to be a pastor." Said his mom sweetly "Now hand over your deck, and hand your life to Jesus."

"Screw Jesus, My calling is to the cards, I worked my heart into each of my cards within this deck, carefully bred it, preparing it for when I take my rightful place as World Champion!" yelled Janus wanting to run to his friends.

"If you won't accept the word of Jesus, I will force it on you!" she bellowed and grabbed the hand his deck was in and tried to pull it out but Janus clung on. Suddenly a sound that sounded like a Salamence roar cried out from his deck and Janus knew what it said: _Leave this place, come with us to the REAL world of pokemon… a world of dreams, battles, friendships, and for you: Love… for you have a mission there!_

_I accept your offer!_ Thought Janus willing to live his dreams as a trainer. Instantly, his deck began to glow. Out of surprise Janus's mom let go of the deck as the light consumed Janus and dispersed. Janus was nowhere to be seen.

**. . .**

The next thing Janus knew, he was floating in this abyss that as far as the eye could see there were platforms of land scattered throughout the place. After a few moments he realized he wasn't alone. Two behemoths of pokemon stood facing each other one was pink and white biped dragon with a disc on each of its shoulders with a pearl set in each one. "Palkia, ruler of space." Whispered Janus staring in awe of it. His attention now turned to the pokemon it was facing; it was a quadruped blue dragon with a crest off its lower back a spectacular crest adorned the pokemon's head, but it's main feature was the emblem on it's chest it seemed like a coat of arms with a diamond set in the center. "and that's Dialga, Ruler of Time!" he exclaimed, gazing in awe at these two godly pokemon kings. Without warning he glided down to float right between them.

The two pokemon looked surprised at the newcomer, but they suddenly sensed an aura coming from the young man that they hadn't felt in ages. _Could he be the one to carry on the legacy?_ Dialga and Palkia thought at the same time. If he was or wasn't he was indeed worthy of their power. And accordingly they activated the gems on their crests and unleashed surges of energy directed at his palms. Palkia's surge struck Janus's right palm while Dialga struck his left palm.

Janus cried out in pain as the two surges collided with his palms. When it was over he fell unconscious.


End file.
